


let me iiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: Somehow, someway, Drift always ended up kneading the pillows and Ratchet would always smack him awake with the fallen pillows, sometimes even crawling onto the berth to straddle Drift as he smacked him with the pillows. Drift would screech and hiss and shove at Ratchet and he would even try to snap his fangs at the pillowRatchet always threatened to install retractable claws into Drifts servos so he could knead the pillows properly but he never went through. How unfortunate then that pillows littered the medi-bay floor and Ratchet would nearly break a joint trying to climb onto the medi-berth to smack Drift





	let me iiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

It didn’t happen often, but it happened just enough for it to not be completely unheard of, that Rodimus would kick Drift out of their habsuite because the swords-mech had the habit of kneading the many pillows Rodimus had decorating his berth. Drifts claws were now blunt and didn’t have the same grab on the pillows and would end up pushing them off of the berth, he also had the habit of stealing blankets and rolling to lay on Rodimus’ chassis

This usually ended with Drift whining and pouting outside of the habsuite door with a blanket curled around his frame as he would grumble and hiss at Rodimus to let him back inside. Drift would eventually give up when Rodimus wouldn’t answer his comms and he would disappear to the captains’ bridge, to pout and brood in the captains’ chair while Ultra Magnus would glare at him warningly as Drift would let his engines rumble

Inevitably, Ultra Magnus would comm Ratchet to come to collect the samurai from the bridge and it never failed to amuse everyone how Drift would whine and pout and let his frame go completely limp in the CMO’s hold like an over-grown sparkling would. Ratchet would grumble and snap at him until he would just snatch the blanket away from Drift and drive to the medi-bay with the speedster not far behind

Ratchet would escort Drift to a medi-berth reserved just for Drift, considered the padding he had added over time that wouldn’t stress the excess kibble of Drifts frame (mainly the little wings on his spine), and the speedster would continue to pout and whine until Ambulon would wonder over and cuddle with the speedster until he would fall asleep and then Ambulon would return to his data-pads

Sometimes Rodimus would sneak into the medi-bay and prop Drifts helm up with the samurai’s favorite pillows and throw some of his softer blankets on his frame before whisking back to his habsuite. He would always ex-vent tiredly and kiss Drifts helm before leaving, giving Ratchet a tired smile as the CMO would glare

Somehow, someway, Drift always ended up kneading the pillows and Ratchet would always smack him awake with the fallen pillows, sometimes even crawling onto the berth to straddle Drift as he smacked him with the pillows. Drift would screech and hiss and shove at Ratchet and he would even try to snap his fangs at the pillow

Ratchet always threatened to install retractable claws into Drifts servos so he could knead the pillows properly but he never went through. How unfortunate then that pillows littered the medi-bay floor and Ratchet would nearly break a joint trying to climb onto the medi-berth to smack Drift

How fun


End file.
